


The Japanese Sleep Experiment

by PhantomVista



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), But there isn't a season 53 of Danganronpa, Can't have neglect here, Everyone kinda goes crazy one way or another, Gen, Go and read the original it's cr a zy, I mean there is a killing game, Kinda sleep deprivation if you know The Russian Sleep Experiment, Not for the weak stomach, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Saiouma, Russian Sleep Experiment, Yeah instead of 5 people it's gonna be 16 people because I gotta include everyone y'know??, You'll understand when you read the description, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomVista/pseuds/PhantomVista
Summary: The Japanese government heard about the Russians doing this type of sleep experiment with captured WWII inmates a while back, but lost the results so they didn't know if it was a success or not. They decided to try it out.Instead of 5 captured WWII inmates, they decide to use 16 students willing soon-to-be participants of Danganronpa. They all reluctantly agreed.For 30 days, these students should be fed a gas that keeps them awake 24/7 for data collection.(Much like the actual Sleep Experiment, the 16 students exhibited... disturbing behavior.)3 of the 16 students lay dead on the floor after 14 long days of research.Andthat'snoteventheworstofit.





	The Japanese Sleep Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> (Spoiler for v3 but like, honey, the game's been out for more than a year in English so uh??? Oh well if you get spoiled)
> 
>  
> 
> Btw since after v3, Danganronpa was basically a reality tv show, the Dr 1 characters have known about this for quite a while. And since most fanfics portray that Danganronpa airs annually, my scenario would make the Dr 1 children over 60 years old and I'm like??? No thanks. So I'm kinda just gonna have it run quite frequently and have the Dr 1 characters in their like mid to late 30's yeet.  
> Also in this story, they would've also auditioned to get into the show like everyone else did.

16 students stand in a fairly large space.

Sound crackled out of the speaker in the far corner of the room, instantly drawing everyone's attention to the new distraction.

_"Good morning. May you all state your name, age, and weight?"_

A girl with long white hair coughed.

"Yonaga Angie, 17 years old, 41 kilos."

A girl with a typical school uniform on with a neutral face sighed.

"Akamatsu Kaede, 18 years old, 54 kilograms."

A fairly tall and slender man in the back corner murmured.

"Shinguji Korekiyo, 18 years of age, 65 kilograms."

And this continued until the last student, the 16th student with a black hat, finally spoke up with a pretty annoyed demeanor.

"Shuichi Saihara, 17 years old, 58 kilos."

There was a brief moment of silence.

.

  .

.

    .

 .

The speaker came to life once more.

_"Thank you for your cooperation. Over the next 30 days, you all shall be provided an experimental gas based stimulant. Yes, this gas is known to be toxic, but don't worry. My team and I will be monitoring your guys' oxygen intake to prevent you all from dying of the poison. The amount of food in your chamber is enough to last every one of you for a good month and a half, so don't waste it._

_"And lastly, good luck."_

The brown haired male clicked off the speaker for the chamber full of the 16 Japanese students. Below him, he sees the 16 students in, basically, their prison cell for the next 30 days. It pains for him to do this, but he can't risk another 16 lives for them to waste their lives on a stupid live-television show for sick people's enjoyment. The roof of the "cell" was a two-way glass mirror. He and his 5 other team members can see into the cell, yet the 16 students cannot.

"Makoto," a soft voice suddenly pipes up, "You can't feel like you're a horrible person because you took 16 students and are keeping them in a... cell."

The male, now identified as Makoto, put his face in his hands.

"What a way to word our situation, Aoi,"

The girl scoffed and crossed her arms under her busty chest.

"Well? I'm trying to give hope to the supposed "Ultimate Hope"." Aoi looked down to the 16 students below. "And we're trying to rescue these students like you did..." her voice softened.

"... Like you did in season 2 of... Danganronpa."

Makoto sighed and averted his eyes from the group below.

"It's kind of pitiful how people sacrifice their lives for some killing game."

"Makoto, we auditioned to get into season 1, remember?"

The male stayed silent. Aoi took the time to let him relax from the situation.

"C'mon, let's get you out of here and relax. I'll ask Byakuya or Kyoko to look after the room while you relax because I will never in my life trust Yasuhiro or even Toko to monitor these."

Makoto laughed. He stood up and began heading out of the room, stealing one last glance at the room.

He stepped out of the room and only said 4 words.

"I don't blame you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this story is going to be 15/14 chapters (one chapter for each day) or chapters will skip days to the more exciting parts of the experiment. If I were to do a chapter per day (Day One, Day Two, etc.) I'll probably make the chapters that have the least amount of excitement chapters where I develop platonic relationships between the characters (obv platonic oumasai is gonna be in here because of my gay ass). Idk y'all can decide, but I'm leaning more towards making chapters based on each day of the experiment (since I don't want this story to end so soon).
> 
> But I dunno about you all but I love this creepypasta and it's such a cool topic?? Since it ties in the 1940's and because I love the WWII and Cold War era since it's so interesting. I hope y'all can enjoy this story because I(hopefully) will.


End file.
